


Harborfest

by imhookedonaswan



Series: Birthday Gifts [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Navy, F/M, Fourth of July, Lieutenant Bar Wench, Military, Sexual Harassment, Shameless Smut, Two-Handed Captain Hook | Killian Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imhookedonaswan/pseuds/imhookedonaswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma hates Harborfest: the obnoxious tourists, the handsy military guys, the ridiculous patriotism. But maybe a hot lieutenant can help change her mind? Modern Lieutenant Bar Wench AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harborfest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merryelsa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=merryelsa).



> This is for my friend and shipmate Kat (merryelsa) for her birthday! Hope you like it!!

Emma quickly returned to her spot behind the bar after quickly dropping of yet another round to some customers in the corner of the bar. God she hated Harborfest, while she got some good tips she was getting fed up with the tourists who flocked to Boston for Independence Day weekend and the handsy active duty military guys who seemed to think they were entitled to free drinks.  
“I swear to God if one more guy tries to grab my ass I will not hesitate to put my fist through their face, I don't care if they're in the military and that it's Fourth of July,” she said angrily to her friends and co-workers Elsa and Ruby.  
“Yeah you'd think they'd have some more respect, maybe Leroy can keep them in line,” Elsa suggested as she shook the cocktail shaker and poured the drink into a tumbler.  
“Here I'll do table duty for a while; give you a little break,” Ruby offered.  
“Thank you, watch out for the one in the hat and Air Force jacket,” Emma warned Ruby before taking her spot at the bar. She and Elsa got busy keeping the customers happy and buzzed, serving out drink after drink, Emma felt herself loosening up and almost enjoying herself, the generous tips that were being given by the patrons didn't hurt either.  
“I need another round of tequila shots for that squad in the corner,” Ruby said leaning over the bar.  
“They might as well get the whole damn bottle at this point,” Emma said while lining up the shot glasses and pouring tequila over them.  
“Hey so long as none of them get sick and they leave me a nice tip I don't care what they do,” Ruby chuckled and looked over at the door as some new customers entered, “Wow tall dark and handsome times two just walked through the door,” she observed. Emma looked up and saw two men walk through the doors holding their white hats under their arms and making their way to the bar.  
“Can I get you boys anything?” she asked leaning over the bar to ask them and subtly using her elbows to push her cleavage together, she wasn't against using her assets to get tips but she had a firm “look don't touch” policy when it came to customers.  
“Whatever's on draft please, one for me and one for my little brother here,” the older one said clapping his brother on the shoulder.  
“Younger brother,” he corrected with the air that this had been a longstanding joke between them.  
Emma placed two pints of a local draft in front of them and went to help Ruby and Elsa take the tequila shots, salt, and limes over to the squad. Emma tried to keep out of reach but that didn't stop one determined patron from trying to yet again grab her ass.  
“Hey I have told you over and over again to keep your hands off me!” she said rounding on him, her anger rising and patience dwindling.  
“Aww come on sweetheart, live a little, don't you want to get with a Marine?” he slurred at her.  
“Try and grab me one more time and I swear I will have you thrown out of here so fast your head will spin” she snapped.  
“Sure sure sweetheart,” she said sarcastically and Emma rolled her eyes and turned to walk back to the bar when she felt his hand reach for her ass again. She turned to punch him in the face but she saw someone pass by her and grab the Marine by the front of his shirt and push him back onto the table.  
“The lady said no, mate. And you should know that sexual harassment is extremely bad form. Now apologize,” he said roughly.  
“Killian let him go!” the older of the Navy brother said, rushing over to the table and pulling his younger brother off the Marine.  
“Hey what's going on out here?” Emma heard Leroy shout as he stomped into the bar.  
“I was just talking to one of your waitresses when this psycho attacked me!” the Marine said pointing at Killian.  
“No you were not 'just talking to her' you were sexually harassing her you ass!” Ruby yelled at him, “The other guy was just looking out for Emma,” she explained to Leroy. Leroy rounded on the Marine and fisted his shirt and dragged him down to his level.  
“You harass my staff you are out of here. I don't want to see any of your sorry faces in here again. Now get out of my bar!” Leroy shouted at the squad of Marines. They all rose from their table and walked out of the bar, grumbling angrily.  
“Thanks Leroy,” Emma said gratefully as Elsa put her arm around her shoulders and led her back to the bar.  
“Umm thank you also, for getting that asshole away from me,” she said to the younger brother, Killian, as they sat back at the bar.  
“No problem lass, I believe in good form and what he was displaying was certainly not good form,” he said sheepishly.  
“Oh come on Brother you should be proud of yourself,” his brother said to him and turned to Emma and Elsa, “I'm Liam by the way and this heroic bastard is my little brother Killian.”  
“I'm as tall as you are, is it really necessary to call you your little brother?” Killian blushed.  
“So long as I am alive you will always be Little Brother to me” Liam said cheekily. Killian smirked and shoved his brother playfully.  
“I'm Emma and that's Elsa. Well as a thank you, how about a drink on the house?” Emma offered.  
“Sure,” they both said and Emma grabbed a bottle of her favorite rum and a couple of glasses.  
“Rum?” asked Killian, raising an eyebrow at her.  
“Oh lighten up Killian, it's Independence Day! Live a little!” Liam encouraged, grabbing his glass and taking a sip.  
“Speaking of Independence Day,” Elsa said sliding up to the three of them, “Why are you to in the US Navy?” she asked.  
“Yeah shouldn't you be serving Queen and country?” Emma quipped in her admittedly terrible British accent.  
“We've actually lived here since we were young, our mother wanted to live closer to her sister,” Killian explained, keeping his eyes on his glass. Emma could tell he was keeping something in but she let it go, they were just strangers and even if some people love to dump their life stories on her because she's a bartender she could tell he wasn't that kind of guy.  
“Well cheers!” Emma said lifting her glass and clinking it with the others' eyeing Killian as he took a tentative sip and made a face.  
“It'll grow on you,” she smiled.  
“Any idea of when that will happen?,” he smiled back at her and Emma let herself really check him out, bright blue eyes and thick hair, a little less coarse and curly than his brother's, and some slight stubble covering his very sharp jawline. She looked up and caught Ruby's eye from across the room, the brunette waggled her eyebrows at her and mouthed “GET IT” while pointing at Killian. Emma rolled her eyes and smiled, her friend was ridiculous sometimes.  
“Something amusing you lass?” Killian asked her, smirking at her over his glass.  
“What? Oh sorry my friend was making weird faces at me from across the room,” she waved her hand.  
“Sounds like something me and Liam do during our very serious Navy events,” he waggled his eyebrows in demonstration for her. Emma laughed at his eyebrow antics and tried to imagine the two brothers, standing stiffly in line and trying to make the other crack.  
“Who's usually the first one to break?” she asked.  
“Liam definitely, he tries to act like such a distinguished Naval captain but as soon as I so much as raise my eyebrow at him he breaks,” Killian chuckles.  
“Oi it's not my fault you can do bloody gymnastics with your face, some lieutenant you are,” Liam says breaking away from his conversation with Elsa.  
“Little siblings are the worst aren't they?” she said to Liam.  
“The absolute worst,” he smiled at her, and Emma smiled softly to herself, she had never seen Elsa smile and joke with someone who wasn't her sister and dear god was she actually flirting with him. The four of them continued to talk and flirt, Emma and Elsa simultaneously pouring and mixing cocktails for the crowd, with Ruby popping in and out as she took drinks and food to her tables.  
“Well it looks like I'm off for the night,” Elsa said checking the clock on the wall.  
“Yeah I should be going too, I have an early morning captain's meeting, would you like me to walk you out?” he asked.  
“Sure” Elsa said a shy smile spreading over her face  
“Killian you coming too?” Liam asked.  
“Umm no brother I'll catch up with you later,” Killian responded, sneaking a quick look at Emma.  
“Ok then, have fun kids,” Liam said before rushing to catch up to Elsa. Killian rolled his eyes and took another sip of his drink. Ruby took Elsa's place at the bar and Emma noticed an uptick in customers coming to the bar. The someone started playing some music from the jukebox in the corner; the atmosphere was light and fun, everyone enjoying Fourth of July weekend. Someone put on some Duran Duran (Leroy was was adamant that the jukebox only contained 80s and 90s rock) and Ruby squealed in excitement and hopped up on the bar and started dancing.  
“Ruby you're crazy!” Emma laughed watching her friend dance on the bar.  
“Live a little!” Ruby said and pulled Emma up onto the bar with her. Emma froze for a second, feeling like all eyes were on her but she caught Killian's eye who was looking at her like she was a tall glass of water and he was a man dying of thirst. Emma started to move long with the beat and followed Ruby's lead, swinging her hips and throwing her light blonde hair all over the place. Emma felt Killian's eyes on her, and used that the her advantage, turning to him and catching his eye, letting him know she was dancing for him. The song ended and Emma and Ruby hopped off the bar to thunderous applause and whistles and an overflowing tip jar.  
“That was bloody brilliant lass!” Killian said when she walked over to him again.  
“Thanks, it's not often that we dance on the bar so we like to make it count,” she explained, pulling the draft lever to pour someone a beer.  
“Emma can I borrow you for a minute?” Ruby asked. Emma walked over to her side of the bar.  
“What's up Ruby?” she asked.  
“You need to hit that, like now,” Ruby said looking pointedly at Killian.  
“What?”  
“You know what I said, and don't act like you're not already thinking about it. The guy is gorgeous and you're gorgeous so go and have fun! Bang the hot lieutenant!”  
“What Ruby, I can't just bang the hot lieutenant!” Emma protested.  
“Why not?”  
“Because... fuck you're right,” Emma said nodding to herself, “I am going to bang the hot lieutenant,” she said with determination.  
“That's right you are, now go get him!” Ruby said turning Emma around and swatting her on the butt as Emma walked back to Killian.  
“Everything all right?” he asked her pointing at Ruby.  
“Oh yeah she just needed to know if I could cover for her next weekend,” Emma explained easily, “so why the Navy?” she asked.  
“Well Liam and I grew up on the coast and when he enlisted I just followed him in as soon as I was old enough,” he said.  
“You guys are really close aren't you?”  
“Aye, he's the only family I have left,” he nodded, “Our mother passed a few years after we moved to the States and our aunt also passed a few years ago,” he explained.  
“I'm sorry,” Emma said, wishing she could say more.  
“It's all right, so long as I have him I'll be all right, what about you? Any brothers and sisters?”  
“No, it's just me,” she said carefully, not wanting to go down that road.  
“I won't pry,” he said to her, placing his hand over hers, his blue eyes meeting hers. She smiled softly at him and was about to say something when she heard the music suddenly change and Def Leppard's “Pour Some Sugar On Me” started blasting out of the speakers. Obviously Ruby's doing.  
“I fucking love this song,” she said to him and hopped over the bar to join Ruby who was dancing with another customer, “You coming sailor?” she asked raising an eyebrow at him.  
“I don't really dance,” he said sheepishly.  
“You just need a partner who knows what they're doing,” she pulled him out into the dancing crowd and started dancing. He was a little stiff at first but he began to loosen up and he couldn't take his eyes off of Emma, she danced closer to him her hips swinging to the beat and let herself get lost in the moment. She felt his hands drift down to her hips and she looked up at his face and smirked at him. His tongue ran along his bottom lip and spun her around so that her back was to him, she fit against him perfectly and even through the Navy uniform she could feel his toned physique. Their hips moved in sync with the beat and Emma pressed herself against him and gave her hips an extra generous shake and was satisfied when she heard him groan softly. His grip on her hips tightened and she felt him leaving small kisses on her neck and shoulders, she couldn't take it anymore.  
She whirled around and grabbed him by the lapel of his jacket and dragged him to the back hallway and practically threw him against the wall. Before he had a chance to catch his breath she pounced on him, her lips crashing against his, he reciprocated kissing her with desperate abandon his hand finding itself anchored in her hair. His tongue ran the length of her bottom lip and Emma opened herself to him, their tongues swirling around each other, Emma moved her hands from his lapels up to his hair, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. She sucked his bottom lip between her teeth and nibbled softly eliciting a low growl from Killian.  
She broke the kiss and looked for the door to the supply closet, there was no way she was going to wait until they got back to her apartment to do this, and she flicked her head in the direction of the closet.  
“Oh yes” he said breathlessly, reclaiming her lips and walking them to the closet. Emma reached behind her and turned the knob roughly stumbling into the closet. He turned them around and pressed her firmly against the door.  
“For such a shy and retiring guy he was certainly dominant,” Emma thought wildly as she roughly pushed his jacket off and pulled him closer to her. She could feel his arousal pressing itself against her stomach and his arms winding around her waist pulling her closer. He started kissing a trail from her ear down her neck and Emma let out a soft moan when he sucked on the spot where her neck meets her shoulder, his tongue soothing the area after her finished sucking. His hands crept up her sides under her shirt but he stopped before he actually got to her breasts.  
“You sure you want this love?” he asked breathlessly.  
“Yes,” she said before pulling him in for another kiss as his hands found their way to her back and unhooked her bra. He started squeezing and caressing her breasts his thumbs moving back and forth across her nipples, Emma let her head fall back and moaned, her nipples hardening under his touch. He started pulling her shirt up so he could have better access to her breasts, Emma raised her arms over her head so her shirt and bra came off easily and Killian threw them on the floor next to them. Emma attacked the buttons on his shirt, exposing a well defined chest and stomach covered in dark hair. He kissed her furiously, rolling her nipples between his thumb and forefingers and Emma moaned into his mouth.  
Killian moved his hands down her torso to the backs of her thighs and lifted her up, Emma wrapped her legs around his waist. He ducked his head down and took one of her nipples in his mouth, licking and sucking and nibbling as Emma tried not to moan and groan too loudly. Her hands wandered from his shoulders to his belt buckle, undoing it and dipping her hand inside. He moaned and lifted his head up from her chest and kissed her deeply as she pumped his thick length. Killian's hand moved up her thigh and carefully unbuttoned her jeans pulling back slightly to look in her eyes and ask permission.  
“Yes” she breathed and he plunged his hand beneath her panties, his fingers finding her already wet. He returned to kissing her and rubbing her bundle of nerves, Emma arched her back against the door, giving him better access. He slipped two fingers inside her and Emma broke the kiss with Killian in favor of burying her head in his neck to muffle her moans of pleasure.  
“Killian, more,” she choked out.  
“Whatever you want lass,” he said.  
“Condoms are in that big box on the shelf,” she breathed as he lowered her to the ground and got a condom out of the box. She took it from him and took his cock in her hand, stroking him and running her thumb over the head. He shuddered slightly and Emma took it as a sign to rip open the foil packet and roll the condom onto him. Killian tugged off her tight jeans with ease and picked her back up, pressing her back against the door. She guided him into her entrance and in an instance he was in her, stretching her pleasantly. They both sighed when he was fully seated in her, he kissed her deeply and Emma tightened her grip around his neck her fingernails softly scratching his strong shoulders.  
“I need you to move like now” she moaned, and he immediately started moving his hips in a quick paced rhythm.  
“Oh fuck just like that,” she moaned locking her ankles around his waist.  
“You're so tight,” he said in a low gravely voice that sent shivers down Emma's spine. He buried his face in her neck and sucked a bruise onto her neck. Emma stopped trying to hold in her moans of pleasure, throwing her head back against the door when Killian brushed his fingers against her clit.  
“That's right love, just let it out,” he commanded and brought his lips to her nipple again, sucking it into his mouth and flicking his tongue over it.  
“Shit I'm so close,” Emma said desperately, the combined sensations from his cock, his fingers, and his mouth almost to much. She ran her fingernails down his back, coaxing a moan out of him and Emma felt her orgasm slam into her hard. She brought Killian's face back up to hers and kissed him passionately, he groaned as his own release washed over him, breaking the kiss and leaning his forehead against hers panting slightly.  
“That was..”  
“Great,” she nodded and unlocked her ankles from around his waist and her carefully set her on her feet.  
“You okay?” he asked breathlessly handing her her clothes.  
“Yeah, umm thanks,” she said taking her clothes from him and pulling on her jeans and tried to re-hook her bra from behind her back.  
“Would you like some help love?” he asked.  
“Yeah, I always have trouble re-hooking this one,” she turned and held her hair out of the way. He came up behind her and pulled the two sides together and hooked it for her, “Thanks” she said turning back around to him.  
“So, this was nice,” he said a little awkwardly scratching behind his ear. It was amazing how quickly he went from dominant and sure of himself to shy and quiet.  
“Yeah, it was pretty great,” she smiled at him, he returned it and stepped towards her and gave her another kiss.  
“Shall we go back to the bar?” he asked, she nodded and opened the door and peaked out making sure Leroy wasn't lurking around and pulled him out into the hallway. They made their way back to the bar and resumed their places.  
“Nice hickey,” Ruby whispered in her ear as she walked by and Emma stuck her tongue out at her childishly and caught Killian's eye and he winked at her. She and Ruby continued to work, the crowd thinning as the night wore on until it was just them and a few night owls.  
“Well love I should be going, I unfortunately have a Navy event tomorrow or else I would stay longer and get to know you better,” Killian said standing up from his stool.  
“I understand, but here,” she walked around the bar and pushed a piece of paper into his pocket, “Give me a call when it's over?” she said.  
“Oh you can bet I will,” he pulled her forward and kissed her softly before walking through the door.  
“You know maybe Harborfest that bad after all,” she said to Ruby as she walked back to the bar.


End file.
